A plurality of circuit boards are mounted on an electronic device such as a personal computer and a game machine. For example, a plurality of circuit boards are connected to a mother board via connectors, which are removable as needed.
Such board-to-board connector is disclosed in the patent document 1. The board-to-board connector comprises: a plug connector which has a base member provided with a projecting portion extending in the longitudinal direction and has contacts aligned in the longitudinal direction; a receptacle connector which has a base member provided with an opening extending in the longitudinal direction and has contacts aligned in the longitudinal direction; and operation lever mechanisms provided on the both sides of the ends of the plug connector. Each operation lever mechanism includes a pair of levers to attach the plug connector to the receptacle connector or detach the plug connector from the receptacle connector in accordance with the rotational direction of the pair of levers.